My Favorite Things
by apedarling
Summary: Everything is weird after Somalia. Ziva and Tony get back to normal. Tiva oneshots. Cute, comforty. Please enjoy!


**My Favorite Things**

_First chapter of My Favorite Things. I dont know how many there will be and i am not always quick with publication, so bavakasha bear with me people! I love using hebrew for Ziva so i'll put the translation at the bottom. Todah for reading, enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: Peppermint Ice cream and Fiddler on the Roof**

McGee stood up from his desk and logged off of his computer. He sighed as he pulled his pants up a little.

"Well, that was one long case I'm glad to be rid of." He stated. He turned off his desk light and grabbed his coat.

"Goodnight Ziva." He smiled, passing her desk and walking out of the bullpen.

"Goodnight McGee. Do not let the bed bunks bite." She teased wearing a triumphant smile. Tony looked up from his game of Tetris quickly with a confused expression. Gibbs smirked at his desk, and continued typing. Ziva's smile dropped and she looked around, lifting her arms. "What? That sounded right."

"Its bed bugs… or bunk beds?" McGee said. Ziva scrunched up her face trying to understand.

"You sleep in a bunk bed McGee?" She asked innocently. He stepped back into the bullpen. "No, I, - you said –" McGee tried to explain himself, only getting more confused. Ziva leaned back and smirked as she continued to intimidate him without even trying. "I don't sleep in bunk beds, you said –"

"Enough Probie, goodnight !" Tony yelled getting annoyed at McGee for always being so optimistic after a case. He sat back down slowly as everyone stared at him because of his outburst. _He's probably in a good mood after cases because he has a life to go home to._ Tony thought. _Work is pretty much it for me. Or maybe…it's the people I work with?_ He thought, glancing at Ziva.

_Ok then?_ McGee thought. "Goodnight Tony" He said, receiving a grunt as Tony continued to stare at Ziva. He turned to Gibbs. "Goodnight Boss." Gibbs didn't look up from his computer.

"Night McGee, get some rest." He ordered gruffly.

"Will do Boss." He walked towards the elevators and was gone.

"Hmmm. What does a young Probie do on a night like tonight?" Tony wondered out loud. Ziva shut her light off. "I do not know, but I am going to head on.-"

"Apply directly to the forehead!" Tony yelled pointing at her like she sometimes did when she recognized an idiom. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He gave her a look of mock disappointment.

"Oh come on Zee! It's a commercial! And I think you meant I'm going to head out." She picked up her coat. "Same thing." She said.

"Night Ziver. You get some rest too." Gibbs said, looking up at her.

She nodded. "I will." She put her coat on.

"You got plans tonight Ziva?" Tony asked. She sighed.

"No Tony, I do not. Laila tov." She smiled slightly, remembering the day they had met.

"Buonanotte." He replied, smirking flirtatiously. She turned quickly and walked out of the bullpen. Tony frowned.

"Night Boss!" He yelled as he grabbed his keys and ran after Ziva. Gibbs smirked and shook his head.

_Elevator_

"Wait" Tony yelled, sticking his hand between the closing elevator doors. Ziva sighed and glanced at him.

"Come watch a movie at my place tonight?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she turned towards him.

"It'll be just like old times." He tried. She looked down. _Old times_, something they both wanted desperately, but couldn't have.

He knew she was trying to make up her mind." We can watch Fiddler on the Roof? Your favorite." He practically begged.

"Tony-," She started.

"And I have Peppermint ice cream!" He said quickly, as his eyes bore into hers. Now she knew he had planned this. He knew she loved peppermint ice cream.

"Ok." She said, smiling. He smiled back. She missed him.

_Yes!_

Tony drove Ziva to his apartment promising to drive her home, and pick her up for work the next day, like they used to do. They drove in somewhat comfortable silence. Both trying to make it seem like before; as normal as possible. Finally she reached over and turned on the radio settling on a simple Jazz station, something they would both enjoy.

Once inside Tony took Ziva's coat as she looked around. The place was the same, but something had changed. He offered her peppermint ice cream as she set up the movie. Once they sat down, and the fiddler was fiddling for the opening credits they talked about the case. Boring stuff, they had nothing to say. As the film went on Ziva realized how far apart they were. She remembered how they would sit directly next to each other. Knees and shoulders touching as they sipped their coffee and tea. Tony would nudge her at funny parts to make sure she laughed. Then he would wear a proud smile, knowing that he was the one to make her smile. Now they sat at almost the opposite ends of the couch. She didn't like it. And neither did he. She silently snatched the remote off the table and paused the movie, scooting herself closer to him. His eyes were closed as if he knew something like this was going to happen. She almost thought that he was asleep, but she knew better. Tony didn't sleep through movies. He opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, knowing the answer. His eyes showed his honest concern.

"This is, Tony!" She yelled quietly. "Why is this so awkward?" He looked at the paused movie. "And don't say you don't know what I mean, because you do." He sighed and looked back at her. He didn't want to talk about this, and neither did she. But they knew they had to sooner or later.

"I don't know." He answered with his head down. She sighed.

"Come on Tony. Please." He looked her in the eyes. He knew he could't deny her anything. Especially with her big brown eyes staring at him. Wanting everything to be how it was. He knew he would give anything to her. Happiness, and love. Everything she desereved.

"Because of Jeanne. And Rifkin. And Somalia." Her eyes searched his for answers that he didn't have.

"But….We were practically best friends." She started. "We used to pick at each other-"

"-pick on." He corrected.

"Whatever!" She yelled grabbing his arm. He could see in her eyes how badly she wanted it to be how it was. He could see the tears that she has held in her whole life. She kept asking.

"We used to flirt shamelessly, and neither of us even noticed we were flirting because we were so...-" She gasped slightly realizing what she almost said. She looked down at the carpet and then slowly back up at him, like a guilty child. He knew what she wanted to say. And he wanted her to say it. But now he was mad. Mad that they kept hurting each other. He grabbed both of her shoulders lightly, like he had in the men's room after Somalia…when she had kissed him.

"Say it!" He growled. He glared at her and she glared right back as they silently asked for each others forgiveness.

"You say it Tony, because we both know that I can!" She yelled. She knew that would offend him, make him feel like she thought he didn't care about her. He knew he deserved it.

"Fine." He said after a long pause. He moved his hands from gripping her shoulders. He moved them down her arms gently and rested them on her upper arms, running his thumbs lightly over her skin. She shivered under his touch and begged him with her eyes to say it. He let his head fall as he closed his eyes tightly. He looked up.

"We used to flirt shamelessly, and we didn't even know we were flirting because we were so in love, and it just came so naturally." He grinned at her, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled huge at him and they just stared at each other. He pulled her forward suddenly and kissed her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the happiest she had been in a very long time.

"Ani Ohev Otach."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He hit the play button and she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled charmingly, glancing down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

* * *

_Laila tov - (Hebrew) Goodnight._

_Buonanotte - (Italian) Goodnight._

_Ani Ohev Otach - (hebrew) I love you._

_Hope you liked it! If you did please review! If not...well go ahead and give me some feed back. I appreciate it._


End file.
